Benjamin Latimer (Second Chances)
)]] Name: Benjamin Latimer Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Marching Band, The Military, joking around in class, comedy movies, and working at a McDonald’s in the mall. Appearance: Benjamin is a bigger guy, standing at 6'1" and weighing 210 lbs. A fair amount of his weight is muscle, but he has quite a bit of fat, due to the cheap snack foods that plague his families' small home. He tries to hide this by keeping good posture at all times. He has dark brown that is cut short and shows his ears. His eyes are a deep blue. He has a relatively clear complexion that is a distinct improvement over the skin of his early teenage years. He has round cheeks with large dimples when he smiles. He has thick sideburns, but the rest of his face is clear of facial hair, as he has to keep clean cut for his job. He has slightly crooked teeth, as his family couldn't afford to get him braces. On the day of the lottery, Benjamin was wearing an olive green U.S Army T-Shirt, a pair of pale blue jeans, and a pair of worn hiking boots. Biography: Benjamin was named after Benjamin Franklin, as his father was a very patriotic man. A week after Benjamin's second birthday; his father was called back into military service after being in and out of deployment after Ben was born, and was killed in combat a month before his third. Benjamin's mother had little time to mourn, being a single mother with no high school diploma. She had dropped out of high school when she married Benjamin's father, a man two years older than her. She found work at a thrift clothing store where she has worked ever since. Benjamin doesn't remember his father, but on the rare occasion he was able to get a little bit out of his mom about him. He didn't listen very well to the less redeeming qualities, only listening to the good, and has idolized his father, and by extension, the military, Benjamin's mother wasn't around much when he was growing up, usually having one of the neighbors babysit. Benjamin starting school was a blessing for them, as no one would have to watch him during the day anymore. He was initially picked on for his size, but the other kids stopped when they realized how funny he was. He started getting in trouble in class for talking too much, and he eventually learned to keep his jokes for recess. Late in elementary school he started playing the bass drum in band class, a hobby he decided to keep after he saw a local parade with a military band involved. In high school he entered the marching band, an activity that Ben thinks will prepare him for the military, with the marching and discipline. Recently he got a job at a McDonald’s, to help his mom with money problems. This led to a further rise in his popularity, he had been known for being funny before, but now they could add him as the guy who took their order at the McDonald’s at the mall. Despite not having too much time out of school where he isn't working, he manages to fit some time in on weekends to see a cheaper afternoon movie with some friends. Usually they go to see comedies, but occasionally they'll go and see an action flick. His grades in school are mediocre. He often doesn't turn in homework, since he spends a lot of his time working. He manages to pass all his classes, so he isn't worried. After high school he plans to go into the military on the front lines to follow in his dad's footsteps. His mom protested, having wanted him to try to get in a supporting role, like mechanics. They still haven't come to an agreement about it. Advantages: He's a bigger guy and could do a lot of harm to someone if he had a large hand weapon. He's relatively popular with the other students and could probably count on someone helping him out. He's used to hard work so exhaustion is less likely. He's got some weight to spare so hunger is less likely to plague him. Disadvantages: He doesn't have anything against his classmates and wouldn't want to hurt them. His size might work against him as he wouldn't be able to hide easily, along with his weight slowing him down when running. He doesn't have any close friends so he's unlikely to have anyone he could trust to the end. Original Profile: Benjamin Latimer Designated Number: Male Student No. 07 --- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusion Well, there's hope yet! With that draw, this one could do very nicely indeed. Here's hoping he doesn't disappoint. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'April Stone 'Collected Weapons: '''Sledgehammer (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Glen Bole, Anna Kateridge 'Enemies: 'April Stone '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Benjamin's game began in the Lighthouse where he encountered Glen Bole and Anna Kateridge. After climbing to the the top of the Lighthouse, he formed an alliance with the other two students, dubbing the Lightouse their "team base" and discussed whether they had seen any of the other students, to which they all say they didn't. Several hours later, while on his shift for watching the Lighthouse, Benjamin heard a noise outside the door. As he opened the door, he swiftly got shot in the chest by April Stone and subsequently died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: You know you're too much of a nice guy when you get killed by a tiny girl with a terrible immune system. It's a pity he didn't use that strength to better uses. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Benjamin, in chronological order. Pregame *Waitin' on a bus. *Lab Day Second Chances *Electric Sun Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Benjamin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters